


Together as One

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Pre established Klance. They both love Shiro.





	Together as One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BritishWinterDork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishWinterDork/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Softy

“Lance. I don't think we should!” Keith exclaimed.

 

“Oh, and why not?” Lance pouted.

 

“Shiro wouldn't want to date us.” Keith said pointedly, his fingers interwhined with Lance's.

 

“You're selling us short.” Lance pulled Keith to him.

 

They had talked about it for the fifth time this week. Telling Shiro their feelings. Lance had started to get fed up and wanted to chat with Shiro.

 

“I'm being realistic.” Keith sighed. “Dating two people is hard.”

 

“We won't know that for sure until we try. Worst thing that happens is Shiro rejects us.” Lance said.

 

Keith grumbled into the hold.

 

“We both like Shiro… heck I'd very well say we love him.” Lance kissed Keith.

 

“Mhm. I do…” Keith grumbled.

 

“Then we tell him!” Lance smiled.

 

_______________

 

“Shiro!” They all lived in the same compound back on Earth. Shiro had been busy with his Atlas duties, but the past couple years haven't been nearly as hectic. They spotted him inside the Garrison on a sunny afternoon.

 

“Hey Lance. Keith. How goes everything?” Shiro asked.

 

“We haven't needed to go on frequent missions, so we've had a lot of free time this week.” Lance smiled. “Where are you headed Shiro?”

 

“Back to my house. I plan on cooking something then doing some paperwork.” Shiro stated.

 

Before Lance could ask another question Keith stuttered out his own. “D-do you have any time to talk?”

 

Shiro slightly quirked a eyebrow. “Of course Keith.”

 

Lance wanted to slap his forehead. “We can ride back to your house with you and talk if you'd like?”

 

“If you wanted a ride back to your place all you guys had to do was ask.” Shiro chuckled.

 

“No, no. We actually wanted to talk about something that involves you.” Lance stated quickly. “Are you ready to go?”

 

Shiro seemed a bit perplexed, but he kept on task either way. “Just need to grab my satchel from my office and we can go.”

 

“Great!” Lance beamed.

 

“Yeah. _Great!”_ Keith whispered, his anxiety getting the best of him.

 

_____________

 

They made it to Shiro's vehicle in one piece. Keith was obviously very nervous, and Lance was doing his best to be extra smiley to cover for that.

 

“So what's all this that you guys want to talk to me about?” Shiro asked, clicking on his seat belt. Keith ended up sitting shotgun with Lance by himself in the backseat.

 

“Shiro we went through a lot as paladins, didn't we?” Lance said, in a rather nonchalant tone.

 

Shiro eyed him through the rear view mirror. “We did. We saved the universe.”

 

“You helped me out so much when I was young.” Keith said quickly. “You were my best friend.”

 

“We went through a lot. All of us.” Shiro said quietly, before suddenly smiling. “Even you two got together!”

 

Lance's heart picked up a beat, and Keith couldn't help not gushing. They were both nervous, but Shiro looked so content with their relationship.

 

“We did.” Lance laughed, his nervousness leaking through his mask of charm.

 

“We want you to get together with us!” Keith blurted out.

 

“Excuse me?” Shiro said, under a haze of confusion.

 

“What my nervous boyfriend means is that we love you. And want you to be a part of our relationship.” Lance said, leaning forward between the front seats.

 

“You two… want to date me?” Shiro gapped.

 

“Shiro you need to keep your eyes on the road.” Keith said hastily.

 

Shiro snapped his eyes forward. Lance could see the blush go all the way to Shiro's ears. The car was still about a mile away from their compound, and Shiro rolled to a stop on the desert landscape. “I… haven't dated anyone in years.”

 

Keith knows this. Everyone knew who he last dated. No one talked about him out of respect.

 

“We know, and you don't need to say yes. I thought, and we discussed this quite heavily about adding you to our relationship. Just know that we love you. No matter what.” Lance smiled.

 

Shiro looked at Lance, and then Keith.

 

Keith was almost as red in the face as Shiro. He had never been very comfortable with romantic talk, but this was extremely important. “I love you, so much.” He whispered.

 

Shiro stood still. Just then tears sprung to the corners of his eyes.

 

“Shiro! Shiro, hey… it's okay.” Lance cooed. Keith held Shiro's hand for dear life.

 

Shiro wiped away his tears quickly. “Sorry. I'm not sad or upset just… overwhelmed. I love you guys too. So, so very much.”

 

Keith, and Lance both held faces of bewilderment. Lance heard Keith sniffle, trying not to start crying with Shiro. Lance just laughed, and hugged Shiro close. Keith also soon joined the mix after.

 

“So… was that a yes?” Lance asked, squished between the two men.

 

“Absolutely.” Shiro smiled, eyes rimmed red.

 

_____________

 

It took a while to get home while basking in their emotions. Shiro needed some time for the happy waterworks to stop. Shiro let them come over to his house. He made them dinner, and they all cuddled in the living room after. They talked about the specifics of what dating two people at once would entail. They talked about their feelings to each other. Shiro confessed that he never spoke up because they were together. They whispered sweet nothings till it was morning.

 

Shiro woke up the next morning with Lance leaning on his shoulder, and Keith's head in his lap. He had fallen asleep playing with Keith's hair. He could feel the blush on his cheeks, and happiness swell in his chest. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments?


End file.
